micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Template talk:Main Page/Newsfeed
Instructions and warnings I don't really mind having instructions in the code of this page for users new to the newsfeed guidelines. However, there should not be an obnoxious and annoyed tone used in these instructions. Go back and read the guidelines. No, really, go back and read them. If you put nine headlines or something similar now, there are no excuses. THIS IS GETTING SILLY. FROM NOW ON, ANYONE WHO BREAKS THE NEWSFEED RULES WILL BE AUTOMATICALLY BLOCKED FOR THREE DAYS. This kind of language is unnecessary, demanding, and just is not pleasant. If these things need to be said, let's find a more cooperative way to say it. Also, the threat of a block (not to mention all the guidelines) has not been accepted by general consensus of the community. Let's use encouragement rather than intimidation to fix the newsfeed problem. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 15:25, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Early unlock I have unlocked the newsbox several hours earlier than intended. Please, do not force action on this issue again. If you feel it will help, we will draft formal and clear-cut rules on what you can and cannot post in the newsbox - but we would rather be able to trust you all to use your own judgement so we don't have to start restricting newsbox content too much, which we will inevitably have to do if we start imposing hard rules. Please, use your common sense when considering whether or not something is acceptable to post - and if you aren't sure, just ask one of us. We're here to help you, not hinder you. ptrcancer (Admin) 22:58, March 1, 2010 (UTC) FOR GOD'S SAKE For the 100th time: the Newsfeed is not a goddam shoutbox. Please publish relevant news, and not comments about what someone else said about something. Since this morning, the template has been edited thirteen times, more than half of them by one user. Before I start stabbing people, could we please get back to use this tool as it originally had to, or is it to hard to set up a MicroWiki blog post and discuss over there? Thanks. --Cajak [★Admin★] 18:04, February 12, 2010 (UTC) *I agree, or at least extend the maximum number of news stories allowed in the Newsfeed to something like 10 so that some of us know what the most recent posts are commenting about. Austenasia 18:50, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Idea! How about we create a page full of news boxes allocated to each nation? That way it will be more pleasing to the eye and there will be less complaints. --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 19:12, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : Each nation is all ready allowed a unique newsbox on its portal. ptrcancer (Admin) 19:20, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :: But to compile all Micronational news into one page will stop users having to find the user page and clicking on the blog tab. I think the idea would kinda create a MicroWiki newspaper, don't you think? --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 19:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: I like the idea of a MicroWiki newspaper. Parker I of Secundomia 21:19, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: Who would write it? --Cajak [★Admin★] 07:40, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Volunteers! I'd volunteer, Mr. Puchowski probably would, and I'm sure there'd be some others interested too...--Comrade Mark Dresner 12:14, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: How about the nations send in their most recent news to the newspaper, and the writers would compile it, adding inter-micronational news. --Parker I of Secundomia 15:24, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we can look into the idea of setting up some kind of news portal. We'll discuss it among ourselves, see what we can come up with and then put a few ideas to you guys. :) --ptrcancer (Admin) 22:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Secundomia Story Secundomia will have news to upload later today, when Spencer I announces his cabinet. I would like it if an admin uploaded it for us when we post in on the talk page. Parker I of Secundomia 20:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Announcements and requests I notice that some micronations are posting messages to this newsfeed that aren't technically "news", such as advertising certain events in their nation. What are your thoughts on creating a new section for these types of announcements? Kyng Fyrst 15:45, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : No room on the main page for it, and it would get flooded with meaningless events. We're happy to allow people to advertise major events, and for international institutions to use the newsbox as a way to put out very brief but urgent statements (e.g., the OAM urging nations to vote or the GUM urging a special session of its deliberative body). On the whole the number of events advertised is low, so I think we can safely stick to the current system - it's also less for us to police. --ptrcancer (Admin) 15:48, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, I often see micronationalists wanting to make certain events known. Where else can they announce these, if not here? Kyng Fyrst 03:38, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Reason for Revert Yes, I know its a declaration of war, but how is that "serious", when the nation who declared it is classified as "Non-Serious" and "Comical"? The reason why nations like the Draco Republic do this is to gain attention, by publishing the event and keeping it on the newsfeed, you are doing just what they want. The best course of action is simply to ignore them and delete the whole thing, which anything but serious. This revert and this post are already giving them enough attention, so please, let's try to avoid giving them more. --SerCenKing Talk 10:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Flagicons? Hey, I had an idea while I was looking at the newsfeeds today. I think both newsfeeds would match better if we used flagicons on the Main Page/Newsfeed as well as the Main Page/Internet Newsfeed. Thoughts? Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 16:32, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :We thought of it in the past, but the final result wasn't really good, because instead one of one line of text, in the newsfeed we have paragraphs. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 17:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ShoutWiki admin nominations I'm sorry ShoutWiki is down on my computer so i'll have to say it here: I would like to nominate my self for ShoutWiki admin. (My username on Shouwiki is also Ken H) --Ken H